I Will Not Forget
by 7 Ace
Summary: Bella has just lost everyone in her family to early deaths. She feels as if she's meant to be allow for the rest of her life, but will a chance encounter at an airport change that?
1. A Day of Hope

I Will Not Forget

Chapter One: A Day of Hope

I was sitting in my office when I got the call. "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, thank God! Bella! You need to come home!" my dad's neighbor cried out through the phone.

"Beth, what is going on?" I asked, kind of freaked out by the tone in her voice.

"Your dad just died in a car wreck!" I dropped the phone and stared at it, completely drawing a blank. _Daddy? Not you too… haven't I lost enough?!_

"Bella? Bella? Sweetheart, are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry," I said, picking the receiver back up.

"When can you get here?" she asked, trying to make sure I was there for my dad's funeral.

"I'm leaving right now." I hung up the phone before she had the chance to say anything else. I grabbed my keys and my purse, and I hurriedly locked my office letting my secretary, Jessica, know that I would be out of town for a week.

***IWNF***

The following few days had been hell on my nerves. I had put together my dad's funeral within three days and within hours everyone my dad ever knew, and all of those who respected him, would be burying him. I wished my mom could have been there, but God must have wanted me to be alone with no one to care about me. I had always been a believer, but everyone has a habit of going their own way. Then there are those who tend to lose everything and everyone they have ever cared about. It started early for me. My mom died during childbirth and she only got to see my face once. I never got to know who she was or what she was like. After all of that, some drunken bastard hit my dad's police cruiser on his way home; he died instantly. They found the S.O.B. and as far as I knew, he got life in prison… I am so tired of jerks like that.

Sue Clearwater and her kids helped set up everything, but I didn't pay much attention to them. I still couldn't believe what was happening to me.

At some point, I had gone into the room that I had slept in my entire childhood, and I had locked myself away from everyone. After about five or ten minutes, there was a knock at the door. I got off of my bed and stood there waiting to see if they would leave. After I still heard the breathing for thirty seconds, I knew they weren't going to leave.

"Who is it and what to do you want?" I asked, tired and completely ready to bite someone's head off.

"Bella, it's me…" He didn't have to finish the sentence. I knew that scruffy voice anywhere. I couldn't help it, so I opened up the door and let him in.

"Jacob? Why-why are you here?" I asked, starting to cry again.

"How could I stay away? He was my dad just as much as he was yours, and I knew you'd need me." He pulled me close so that my head was resting on his broad chest and I started sobbing. Full out, shoulder shaking, knee-weakening, sobs. The whole time, he rubbed my back trying to soothe me before he carried me to the bed so that we could be comfortable.

When we were kids, Jacob and I would always play and hang out together. He was the brother I never had. The fact that he didn't have any parents was a big part of it. His mom and dad had both died in a car accident, but somehow he had survived. Dad had taken him in when he heard what happened to Billy and Sarah. Since we were in school together, that just sealed the deal even more because my dad knew how important friends were at that age. I mean, losing your parents at the age of eight is crazy, and if it hadn't been for me, he would have gone off and lost his boyish passion. We grew up together from then on and after he graduated from high school, I was still in my sophomore year. He left Dad and I and went off to college, God knows where and did God knows what. He got lost in his schooling to the point that he'd hardly call. I couldn't believe he came home to see Dad's burial, after four years of doing his own thing.

We laid on my childhood bed for about an hour, to the point where I was almost asleep, until he asked me what I'd been up to. I told him about what college was like, about my new publishing company, and how much I loved my job as a book editor. He listened really closely, as he always has, and asked me questions when he was curious or knew that I needed to know that he was listening. The time seemed to pass so quickly that the next thing I knew, it was time to go. "Oh God…I don't want to do this…" I rumbled into his chest.

"Sweetheart, we have to. If we don't face this now, then we would have to deal with a lot of unfleshed out emotions later on. If we do it now, and face it head on like everything else we have, we won't have to do it later." He moved the hair out of my face, I nodded and sat up so that I could get ready to go.

"Let's go. He deserves so much better than this…" Dad was the kind of guy who deserved to see and help raise his grandchildren that would be around some day, so did Mom, but that was beside the point. I got off of the bed and grabbed my keys off of my nightstand. Jacob and I held hands, more for the reason that I could barely walk straight without my knees buckling, walking down the stairs and out the front door. I saw Jacob's old motorcycle in the driveway, and I raised my eyebrows at him. I didn't know that he still had that old thing.

He shrugged and said, "I had to get here fast, and she was the best way. Classics are always better than the new and improved."

I nodded in agreement just before I turned to my car and got in. I couldn't help but compare the old motorcycle to my practically brand new Roll Royce Ghost. We were silent the whole drive to the church where we attended every Sunday growing up. I got out of the car, as Jacob walked around the car to grab my hand. Jacob and I walked in together and took our seats in the front. Everyone was watching us, and I can't help but cry because everyone expected the two of us to be in this church for a completely different reason when we were older. They never expected to be there to bury my dad because of something like this. He should have been able to at least die on the job in the middle of something where he could have fought for his life. This was a total waste, it wasn't with honor, it was a drunk driver who couldn't or more like wouldn't keep his mind clear enough to drive or take a cab. Every person that Dad ever influenced and inspired with his work, and all of his friends were there for this important day. We sat through the sermon for my dad that talked about how great of a man he was and because of his faith, and his service to humankind, he was going to a better place. Once it was over, the Quileute boys: Jared, Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, and Jacob walked up and carried Dad's casket through the streets of Forks to the cemetery. I followed them out, and all along the street leading up to the cemetery, every one from the Forks Police Department, Forks Fire Department, other police officers and firemen from neighboring cities, and even the select military men that Dad worked alongside were lined up saluting him as he was carried to his burial ground. I continued to follow my father and watched the Quileute boys place the casket down on the lowering device. Jacob stood beside me when he was finished helping. Unsurprisingly, there were tears rolling down both of our faces. When everyone was gathered around the burial site, many people were crying and I started saying my goodbyes and thanked them all for showing their respect and support of everything that my father had done for them and for their world. I placed silver roses on his casket and then after Jacob was done, I leaned into him and let the tears fall freely, not caring whether or not I got Jacob's jacket wet.

I watched as a few stragglers said their goodbyes to Dad until they all slowly started to walk away. Once everyone was gone, we had the worker lower my father into the ground. Jacob and I stood there watching Charlie lowering into the ground, and each and every click of the mechanical device drove a nail into that part of my mind telling me just how real the fact that my dad had died was. Once he was covered, I didn't stick around. I needed to be back in my room resting and completely away from everyone. Knowing that someone is going to die, say from like cancer is one thing because you're expecting it, but to have someone die so unexpectedly and seemingly out of nowhere messes with a person. Jacob grabbed my keys and helped me into the passenger seat, I didn't have any energy left. He climbed into the driver side and I leaned my head against the window, watching the rain stream down it, letting the tears go. I looked out my window the whole drive home and I couldn't help but wish that I'd been there for Dad more. I must have zoned out completely after a while because all of a sudden the car was at a standstill and Jacob was standing right outside my door.

"Come on, sweetheart, we need to get you inside," he said opening the door to the car. I nodded and he picked me up out of the car and carried me into the house, and up to my room. He laid me down on my bed, and I fell asleep.

***IWNF***

After being in the SeaTac Airport for about twenty minutes, I had decided to sit down in a chair while I waited for my flight to show up. I was waiting for my flight home because Jessica had called me earlier that morning to tell me that they needed me in the office. Ever since I got that damned phone call about my dad, I hadn't been able to get my emotions under control; I couldn't stop crying for the life of me. It hadn't been until that moment that I had realized that someone was sitting right next to me and was holding out an embroidered handkerchief with the letters EC sewn into it. I looked up at him to see the brightest pair of emerald eyes I had ever seen looking back at me. I could see the look of concern in his eyes, and it took me a bit to realize that it was because of me.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked, completely enthralled by my crying and tear stricken face. All I could do was shake my head 'no' and I took the handkerchief from him so I could wipe my eyes and then my nose.

"Are you coming or going?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm going home." I looked up at him again, but as I looked at him, I couldn't help but notice his beautiful copper hair.

"Were you here for business, or pleasure?" he asked curiously.

"Neither, I came here for a funeral." I couldn't look at him any longer. A gorgeous guy taking an interest in me at my moment of weakness could not have been farther from realistic at that moment. At least that was what I thought…

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to talk about it?"

"I just lost my father..." I choked out starting to cry again. How could I not? I mean, there's a gorgeous guy finally wanting to know I am okay, and I just got done burying my dad, life could not get any weirder.

"That must be hard on you," he says sympathetic.

"I don't have anyone else. I was an only child, and my mom died during childbirth..." I could not stop crying, and growing up the only girl in front of two very manly guys, I hated crying.

"I'm so sorry, miss. Where are you going? I mean, where's home?"

"Chicago..."

"No kidding, that's where I'm from."

I started laughing as he got a look of surprise on his face raised eyebrows and everything. I shook my head and I asked why him why he was in the Seattle area. He told me about how his two brothers, Emmett and Alec, got themselves into trouble and needed his professional help. We talked more about him and then I started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" he asked, joining in with the laughter.

"I don't even know your name." He looked at me and he dragged his hands down his face, completely embarrassed.

"We've talked about our families, and yet we haven't even been formally introduced..." he said shaking his head.

"I'm Bella," I said holding my hand out to him.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," he replied.

"No way! As in the son of Carlisle Cullen?" I asked flabbergasted. This guy was the son of a very highly viewed doctor back home, and I just met the son of a wealthy doctor. It was just a little surprising that he was showing me any sense of interest.

"One and the same," he laughed.

"I think I need a drink, would you like to join me?" I asked him, smiling.

"Of course, lead the way."

I stood up, and he grabbed my bags as I walked toward the nearest alcoholic bar. I ordered my personal liquid poison, and he just went for a shot or two of Vodka. "You're full of surprises. I didn't think you were a whiskey kind of girl."

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Mr. Cullen." I took a sip of my Jack and Coke and smiled at him. I looked into his eyes and I froze for just a second; his eyes were almost black. After I finished my drink, they called our flight and we walked toward our gate.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you sometime in Chicago," he said to me, as I walked toward the plane taking my bags from him. I stopped flying coach after a while, thanks to my job and the money it pays. I got to my seat in first class and went to sit down when I saw him sitting in the seat next to mine.

He saw me enter first class and stop right next to him with a look of shock on my face. "Well, would you look at that? Back so soon? Please tell me that your seat isn't next to mine…"

"Actually, yeah, it is."

"I have to say that either God is trying to be funny with us, or you're stalking me," he said with the funniest look on his face.

"I swear, I'm just trying to get home. I didn't follow you at all. Before today, I didn't even know you existed…" I said completely honest and clear.

"Yeah, that is odd," he replies with a smirk. _Oh my God, I love that smirk._ "So, do you want some help, Bella?"

"No, I've got it. It's only my laptop and purse."

"Don't forget that clunky suitcase." He didn't seem to be able to stop laughing at me.

"I'll rest my feet on it. I'm good." I rolled my eyes at him and moved my stuff so that it was in front of my window seat on the floor. I finally sat down and was able to get settled in. I put in my earphones and turned on my iPod. After the plane was lifted up into the air, I heard someone say something to me. I took out my left earphone and I looked up at Edward and asked, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I was just saying that that is a smart way to keep your mind on other things."

"Oh, you think I'm afraid of planes?" I asked him with a look of surprise. He nodded. "No, I was just trying to zone out, it has been a hard week after all."

"Mhmm, sure."

"What?" I asked him slightly flustered.

"You don't like me. I get it. Go on, go back to your tunes." He looks at me with a frown before looking in the other direction.

"You are one crazy man, you know that?" I said laughing. I was pretty sure that I was overthinking things, but I swore I heard him whisper something like, "You have no idea," under his breath.

I looked out the window and listened to my favorite song, Just a Dream by Nelly. The next thing I knew, I could feel something cold, I mean freezing cold, touching my hand. I looked down at it and then I noticed that Edward was holding my hand. I started to blush at the contact, as he smiled at me and kissed the back of my hand. I smiled back at him, noticing again that his eyes had changed color. When I got to my seat, his eyes were bright green, but at that moment they were nearly black again. What is it with this guy's eyes?

I couldn't stop looking into those black eyes, I was drawn to them. He leaned in and kissed me, but I was so shocked that I didn't move. A man like this wanting to hold my hand, much less kiss me? Once my mind caught up, I started kissing him back. I couldn't help how he made me feel, I felt like I needed to be with him when I saw his black eyes burning into my chocolate brown ones. When we finally pulled back to catch our breath, the pilot came on the intercom and announced that we're getting ready to land at Miles City Airport.

We both had planned connected flights which we had done once we landed, I had been in such a rush to get home that I forgot to plan my next flight. After we purchased our tickets, I grabbed my stuff off of the linoleum, and we noticed that we had nine hours until our plane was scheduled to leave. He took me into his arms and whispered, "I want you, Bella."

I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He grabbed a hold of my hips and pulled me closer to him, so that I could feel his erection against me. "Get me out of here," I murmured against his lips.

"With pleasure," he said as he kissed me again. He gave me enough space to back up before grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the exit. We found a nearby hotel and I walked into the lobby. Before we reach the desk, he pulled me into his arms again and kissed me, determined to make me want him more.

"Edward, baby, please, let's get a room..." I mumbled. He nodded and pulled me in against his side.

"One room, please."

"How long will you be staying?" the lady at the desk asked.

"One night."

She handed him a key to our room as he paid for it. I smiled at him when he looked at me. We walked to the elevator and once the door was shut, I backed him into the corner. I leaned against him and kissed his lips until he lifted me up high enough so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. He turned us around so that I was up against the wall. He nibbled and licked my neck and I couldn't help but moan in his ear. "God, Bella, I need you..." he trailed off kissing my neck and moving back up to my lips.

The elevator finally stopped on our floor and he carried me, dragging my bags along to our room. He set me down so that he could open the door. When we finally got into the room, I kissed him and he picked me up and in impossible speed, he had me on the bed.

"How?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you..."

"What, that you're freezing cold and impossibly fast and your eyes go from green to black? I kind of figured it out...when you kissed me."

"It's not a..." I interrupted him by leaning on my elbows and kissing him. He couldn't seem to get enough of me. He quickly stripped me of my clothes, then he hissed in my direction.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're amazing..." he murmured, licking his lips and then he started to kiss, lick, and nibble from my chest, all the way down to the top of my thong. I moaned and he pulled it off of me, leaving me completely naked in front of him. He continued moving his body down mine until he reached my center and his head was between my legs. I started to squirm as he began to lick and suck on my clit. He continued to lick me, moving closer to my core. When he finally entered my core, I arched my back and grabbed at his hair, pulling him closer, urging him on. He started to thrust his tongue into me faster, and I couldn't stay still. He grabbed my hips and fucked me with his tongue until I was almost on the edge. Once I got to my edge, he inserted a finger into me and then started to suck on my clit again.

"Oh my...God! Edward...please, don't...stop!" I screamed. He inserted another finger and thrusted a few more times until I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Come for me, baby," he moaned against my center. It was way too much, and I came into his mouth. He started to lick me clean, and once he was done, he looked at me and asked, "Do you want a taste, baby?"

I nodded and he climbed up the bed until he reached my lips, as I eagerly locked my lips with his and I was given permission to enter his mouth. I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my throat, I'd never tasted anything like it. I couldn't get enough, but he pulled back so that I could breathe. His eyes were still black and it turned me on even more. "I need you..." he whispered in my ear.

"Yes...please!" I begged him, pulling at his jeans. He hadn't taken his clothes off yet. Edward got up of the bed and stripped as I watched. I couldn't stop staring, as he stood there in just his boxers, with his hard-on more than obvious. He noticed me staring and smiled at me, as he crawled in between my legs again. I peeled off his boxers and pushed them down with my feet. He lined himself up with my body and slowly entered me. I couldn't handle the slow movement of his cold member inside of me, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, listening as he hissed in my ear.

"I-I can't..." he hesitated.

"You won't hurt me. I promise..." I trailed off.

"If I even get close to hurting you, you tell me," he said as he yielded with my body.

"Yes!" I screamed.

He started to pick up his speed and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He pulled me up so that I was sitting on his lap with him inside of me, while he was still on his knees. I started to rock my hips and he tightened his grip on my hips, as he moved faster still.

"You like that, baby?" he asked as he pistoned inside of me.

"Yes, oh yes...Edward!" I screamed as he continued to thrust into me like a mad man.

"Oh God, Bella, I'm so...oh God...baby, I need you to get off of me..." he begged.

"No..." I continued to rock myself on his lap and he lifted my hips before slamming me back down against his hips. "Edward!" I screamed as I exploded around him.

He thrust a few more times, until he came inside of me. "Bellllla!" he screamed, as he began losing his energy and collapsed on top of me. "God, baby, that was amazing..." he said in my ear.

"Mhmm..." I hummed, as I ran my hands through his hair. We laid there for another hour, and then we made love sweeter and slower until we had only a half an hour until we had to leave. I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes, because I couldn't see him and he wasn't in bed with me. I started to hear water running, and then he walked out of the bathroom and walked up to the bed. He pulled me out of bed and carried me into the bathroom. Edward climbed into the tub and rested me in front of him. I could barely move, he had loved me so thoroughly. I cuddled into his chest and yawned, glad for the hot water and his arms around me.

He started to get my hair wet before he washed it for me. "Can I return the favor?" I asked him.

"If you think you can manage," he replied, smirking at me.

"I can manage," I said, playfully slapping his chest. I grabbed the sponge and got it soaked. I got his hair wet and then emptied some of the shampoo onto my hand. I lathered my hands together before he lifted me onto his lap so that I could run my hands through his hair. I got his hair all soapy and then I rubbed the soap into his hair. Then I grabbed the sponge again so that I could rinse his hair. He lifted me up this time so that he could get out and grab a towel. He grabbed the bathrobe for me and wrapped me up in it, carrying me back to the bed.

"Edward, can we do this again?" I asked him, hoping to God that he'd say yes.

"I hope so, Bella, I hope so."

We got dressed and went back to the airport, after dropping off the key to the room. We got on the plane and flew home. Edward and I held hands until the airplane lands. I gave him my business card, but he had nothing to give me. We parted ways and I went home to get some sleep before I needed to go to work the next day.

***IWNF***

A week had passed since my encounter with Edward, and I hadn't heard anything from him, so I decided to send Dr. Cullen a letter to give to his son.

Dear Stranger,

You saw me crying at the airport. Thank you for your understanding,

for caring, for giving me hope on the loneliest day of my life.

I WON'T FORGET

I sealed it and wrote "Edward Cullen" on the outside of the envelope hoping that Dr. Cullen would give it to his son, the one who had given me hope.


	2. A New Bella

**Chapter 2: A New Bella**

I never thought that I would ever hear from him again. It had been a while since I left the note at Dr. Cullen's office. I had done would I could to live a remotely normal after my dad went home. Thanks to Jacob's new job nearby, he was able to move to Chicago and start his life over where I could keep a somewhat close eye on him. I was very thankful for that. I heard from Edward a few days ago. It hadn't been what I had expected.

I expected him to show up at my office or somehow show up at my house, since vampires are _supposed_ to be these completely awesome creatures, but he surprised me. This morning I found an envelope on my desk that had nothing on the outside of it. When I asked Jessica, my secretary, who it was from, she said that she didn't have a clue. She didn't even know that it was on my desk. Once I had a moment of free time, I opened it up to see some very fascinating and elegant calligraphy style writing which someone would more than likely expect to see from someone who had lived in the early 1800s. Definitely not something that you would see every day. At least I know I hadn't.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I apologize for not replying sooner. I would have if I could. I am glad that I was able to help you. I would love to see you again, if that's okay with you. My father gave me this note and I didn't know what to say… I'm hoping that we will have more… confrontations._

_I shall not forget our time together,_

_E_

I couldn't for the life of me stop reading it or put it down. I couldn't understand how or why I meant so much to this creature. He shouldn't be able to exist, and yet, I sat there hoping to see him again. I knew that vampires existed. I worked with plenty of them. I just wasn't used to any of them trying to spend their ridiculously long lives with me. Even though I couldn't believe it, I kept hoping to get a chance to run my fingers through his messy bronze hair once again.

"Bella?"

"Huh, uh, yes, Jessica?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I just need to take a break, and I'll be fine."

"Okay. Do you want me to forward your calls to your cell?"

"Yes, please, Jessica."

I got up from my office chair and walked out of my small publishing firm, grabbing my purse as I placed the note inside it. I got to the lobby downstairs of the business building just as Jacob ran in.

"Bella, oh my God, I'm so glad I found you," he said, panting.

"What's going on, Jacob?" I asked, concerned. Jacob had never reacted like that with me before.

"I don't know… I went to your apartment hoping to talk to you, but I saw your door wide open with you nowhere to be seen. I thought something was wrong, like you'd been hurt or something, but I went in and you weren't there. Bella, it's a disaster. Someone threw everything everywhere, like they were looking for something."

"Jacob, come with me. I need to go home. I need to see this for myself."

I stopped my car in the parking garage next to my apartment complex, and I turned to look at Jacob, but he decided to stay in the car to catch his breath. I finally got to my apartment and, lo and behold, like he said, my home was torn apart. Everything was turned over. My couch had it's cushions ripped from it, and all of my papers were thrown to the floor. It wasn't that I didn't believe my brother, but being the person I am, I needed to see it for myself. I didn't always have a very honest life. I'd done some pretty risky things, and I was still doing some. I knew that God would forgive me if I would just ask, but I didn't have the time for it.

_Now, I get to pick up this person's mess, but who in the hell would have my key? I know that I locked it when I left! _

In the next moment, I couldn't move. I had heard the voice of someone that I had long past gotten away from and didn't have any more contact with. I was done with that life. I was done with dealing with people who would bring me down. I sent them all packing, especially the one who tried to keep me locked up in my own apartment when I had two really important jobs to do. I had expected it to be Jacob, but when I turned around I saw the figure and heard the voice of a man that I never wanted to see again.

"Hey babe, did you really think that you'd get away from me that easily? After all we've been through…" my worst mistake and nightmare said.

"What are you doing here?!" I panicked.

"I'm just looking for my… stuff."

"If you are talking about those drugs, they are long gone. I threw them out. I have a restraining order against you, you fucker! Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Don't you see? I want you to myself, and I'll do anything to be with you, Isabella."

"James, please, leave me alone!" I screamed, walking backwards into my bedroom. Doing what I do and living the life that I've led, I know how to make people think that I don't know what I'm doing. Surprisingly, he hadn't messed my room up very much. My bed was still in place and so was my nightstand.

He followed me further into my room and he tried to back me into the wall at the top of my bed; bad mistake on his part. "What happened to us? I thought getting rid of Mommy and Daddy would make you run to me… why didn't you come to me?"

"You… you did this to me? You took everything from me! My mom… _and_ my dad! How? My mom was dead from child birth!"

"That's what everyone thought, but they were wrong. I knew I'd love you even before you were born, so I had to rid you of Mommy Dearest. I couldn't help myself, your dad took me in as his own, but when I found out that Mrs. Swan was pregnant, I vowed to myself that no one would have her but me. Then, they both got in my way."

"I don't even know anything about what she was like! You took her from me! Get out! Get out of my apartment, now!"

"Sorry, pet, that's not going to happen."

"Well, as I've said before, and I'll say it again…" I pulled my gun out from underneath my pillow and aimed it right at his chest. "Don't call me 'pet'."

"What are you going to do with that? You don't know how to use one of those. You'd miss. I know you can't do it." He continued to walk closer to me and all I could do is back up against my nightstand for support.

"Either you back down, or I will shoot. I don't want to, but I'm not going to let you hurt me again. You've done enough damage already."

He sneered, and because he didn't believe I would or that I could, he made a move toward me and attempted to wrap his hands around my neck again, but before he got a chance, I pulled the trigger and left two bullets in his chest as he fell to the ground.

"What did you… do?" he asked gasping for air.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid and incapable of protecting myself? My dad was the Chief of Police! I know how to keep a gun hidden under my pillow. Good riddance, James."

I kicked him away from me and grabbed my phone, panting and out of breath. That was one thing about my other job that I couldn't stand. After so many times of having to put criminals down, especially ones who had personal vendettas against me, I had become numb to it. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but there's got to be a line somewhere right?

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"My house was just vandalized and the man tried to kill me. I would like to see a police officer right away, please."

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll send someone right away. May I ask your name?" the operator asked.

"Swan, Bella Swan."

"Thank you, Miss Swan; they will be there as soon as they can."

I hung up the phone, used to the cryptic way that dispatch would answer my calls, and walked into the hallway outside my bedroom and leaned against the wall. I looked to my left and saw Jacob standing there wide eyed staring at the blood on my clothes. "Are you okay, Jacob?"

"Uh-huh, how'd… how'd you do that?"

"Well, I'm not the little girl you knew growing up. Not only did I take Dad up on his offer to learn the family business, but I also signed up for sharpshooting. Being an editor isn't what it's cracked up to be… and I've had a few problems with guys along the way to get where I am. Let's just say that college wasn't easy."

"I can see that. How many restraining orders do you have?"

"Quite a few; I've pissed off some well-known drug dealers in my day. I've helped put away a few of them…"

"I thought that…"

"Editing is just a side job, Jacob. It's about time you knew."

"But how?"

"Do you really think that I'd just sit in an office reading books all day after what happened to Mom and Dad?"

"No, but I didn't expect you to be in danger, Bella."

I shrugged the comment off, while shutting the door, because it had become second-nature to me to be in danger. I waited for the police to show up by going and taking a quick shower and fixing my hair. When they got to the door, I opened it up and let them in. "He's in the bedroom."

They walked into the bedroom and started looking around. "Hey Swan, what's up?" Demetris V. Alexander asked me.

"Not much, Demi. I just about had my body torn to pieces just like my apartment. Otherwise, I'd say that I'm doing okay."

"Well, shit. Do you want me to hire another cleaning service, partner?"

"Partner? What am I missing?" Jacob questioned.

"You still haven't told your brother?" Demetris asked, surprised.

"I told him that I take down drug dealers…" I dragged on, knowing he'd be disappointed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope; how's the ring? It's not beat up, is it?"

"Nah, it's okay. Thank God… it'd be hell if it broke."

"With the sun and all, you wouldn't be very safe."

"Don't remind me. The last time it broke, I was sick for a month."

"I know, Demi, I was without a partner for a month, remember?"

I remembered what it was like to see him vomiting up blood and practically skin and bone sitting in the dark. They have a really bit adverse reaction to UV rays. It's not healthy for them. Other than that and their freakishly long life spans, they aren't much different from us.

He nodded and I smirked. Jacob was still very confused. I put my arm around Demi's waist and gave him a half hug. Life's not necessarily normal… especially when your best friend is your vampire partner in the police department.

"I'm going to go talk to Jacob for a while."

"Okay, take it easy on him."

"Psh, yeah, like that will be easy."

"He does deserve to know."

"That he does."

After debating on how to handle this interesting situation, I grabbed Jacob's hand and led him out of my apartment, toward the parking garage, as I called over my shoulder, "Make sure the cleaning service doesn't take anything this time, or they'll be missing a…" I was going to say 'job', but one thing about Demi, he loves to interrupt me.

"Will do, have fun."

Talking to my brother about vampires was going to be difficult; since vampires weren't technically supposed to exist. I took him all the way to my car, and we sat on my hood in silence for a few minutes. He was the first one to say a word.

"Bells, what was that talk about Demetri's ring? That was kind of odd."

I nodded and said, "In order for this to make sense, you need to know everything. Now, you need to listen and you can't judge me or what I do. You're all I have left, got it?"

He nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"Now, this is bizarre, but very true. Vampires aren't just myths, Jacob. I work with vampires and frankly, they're nice… most of them are. I don't know if you noticed, but every one of the people who came into my apartment was a vampire."

"Does everyone get vampire police at their door?"

"No, only special cases like this one. This case was not only an old boyfriend, but also a drug dealer who has a bad problem with listening to the 'man'. Every criminal in the city is kept under surveillance by the Master, or King, of the city it just depends on who you ask when it comes to the title. James, though, decided to bail on his payment. Vampires don't feed on random people, they take the criminals instead. I don't know why, but some reason their blood is more appealing to the vamps."

I had never quite figured it out, but there's something about a good portion of the vamps that makes them different. I didn't a clue, but I figured it all out over time. It was a lot simpler than I realized.

"Okay, so how did you get involved in this?"

"Well, do you remember the summer when I first came here?"

"Yeah, wasn't that with Dad?"

"It sure was. He had business up here and I was so into helping him at the time that he let me come along. That was when I found out how serious Dad's job was. He was protecting Forks from a total vampire takeover. The more bad guys he caught, the safer Forks was. That was when I first met the Master of the city, Emmett McCarthy. He's not what you'd expect for a Master of a city, but he's good at what he does."

"So, what are the rings for?"

"If they have a family crest on a ring or piece of jewelry, then they have free reign in the sun. They can go anywhere, day or night. If they don't have their rings, or if their rings break, they shouldn't go out into the sun because like what you heard inside, they get sick for a while."

"What happens when they get sick?"

"Let's just say, it's not something you want to see."

"But you have?"

"Yes. I've seen it. It isn't pretty."

"How is it even possible? They don't look any different."

"Their eye colors are more vibrant, brighter; some of them have bizarre abilities as well, but don't try to call me crazy! I've seen some pretty messed up stuff in the last few years…" I trailed off beginning to rehash it all.

He nodded and looked at me funny. "Why don't I just let you have some alone time? It's obvious that you need time to yourself."

"Thanks, Jacob. I'll see you later."

"See you…" he said, as he got out of the car and walked to his own.

I started my car and drove toward the nearest park. That was the best place for me to think. It showed me who I was fighting for. The kids, the parents, and families in this city needed me. By doing my job, I helped keep the peace and I helped those I knew stay safe. I pulled up to the parking lot and got out of the car to lie back on the hood, which thank God, wasn't too warm. I had burned myself time and time again by laying on the top of my hood in the middle of summer. As I sat there, I felt an unnatural breeze.

"De…" I stopped as I looked to my right and nearly stopped breathing. I thought it was Demi, but it was someone completely different.

"Well, hello stranger. I thought I'd find you here," he said, leaning on the hood, facing me.

"How did you find me?"

"Do you really think that Demetris could keep you to himself? He was my friend first, you know." He smirked at me and I instantly felt my body react.

"I didn't know that. I'm glad to see you again, Edward…" I drug out his name and he shivered.

"Just glad? I thought you'd be ecstatic. I guess working with vampires has taken the edge off…" he said, rolling over and facing the other direction from me, pretending to pout. Vampires were definitely interesting characters.

"Where are you going? I haven't seen you in months. I only received this note which doesn't really settle anything, and then when I finally see you, you think that you can walk off on me? I don't think so, mister." I poked at his shoulder blade as I said the last part and before I knew it, he had me pinned to the hood of my car.

"I don't think that you want to try that, missy. I've been watching you read my note over and over and I can't get you out of my head, no matter how hard I try. All I see is you and that day we had. So, don't push me."

"Why would I want to push you, Edward? Have you been watching me this whole time?"

He nodded and licked from the base of my throat to my jaw line. "I've watched everything you've done. I've watched you in your apartment, in your office, in this park, everywhere… I told you I couldn't get you out of my head. I can't block out the visions when I'm like that."

"Everywhere?"

"Mhmm… you talk in your sleep, did you know that?"

"Y-yes.." I stuttered as he ground his hips against mine.

"I've watched you relieve yourself and scream my name. I've heard you moan my name in your sleep. You drive me crazy, Miss Swan."

I moaned and ran my hands through his unruly hair. "God, Edward, I've missed you…" I said, pulling him in for a kiss. He started to lick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. I explored his mouth with my tongue, as he did the same to mine. As I explored, I found his fangs and moaned. I licked them one by one and he lifted me off of the hood of the car. The next thing I knew, we were in a dark room. I removed my mouth from his as I looked around in shock.

"How did we get here?"

"I… uh… teleported us here…" he said shyly, a vampire being shy; who would have guessed…

"So, you can teleport?"

He nodded and smirked at me. "Is the bounty hunter, scared?"

I shook my head and he started to back me into the wall. "No, I'm not afraid of you…"

He looked at me with his bright green eyes that quickly began turning black, and I couldn't help but moan, seeing the look in them. "Isabella…"

"Yes…"

"I _need_ you…"

"Take me, Edward, take me."

He lifted me up quickly and zoomed across the room to a bed with silk red sheets. I ran my fingers along his neck and then reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and tore it from his body, throwing it across the room. He laughed at me as I reached for his belt buckle.

"What?" I said, frowning.

"You're feisty when I leave you alone…"

"Well then, don't leave me alone for very long," I huffed.

"I think I could handle that." He smirked and started to remove my tight-fitting tank top. As he lifted it up, his hands trailed against my sides and I arched my hips against him, which earned me a growl. I laughed while looking into his black eyes as he took in the view of my chest. "God, I've missed being this close to you."

"Edward's been a bad man, looking in on innocent women…" I say, smirking.

"There is nothing innocent about you, baby. I've looked and not even your past is innocent… besides, a woman like you needs to have extra protection…" he licked my stomach and left a wet trail behind as he took my right nipple into his mouth. I bucked my hips into his and he moaned against my breast and I whimpered. Once he took care of my right, he moved to my left and took that one into his mouth.

"Edward… please, I need you," I begged.

"Mmm… Miss Swan is begging now? How comforting." He unbuttoned my jeans and peeled them from my body. I watched as he moved away from the bed and stripped off his own jeans. "Are you ready, darling?"

"Yes," I said, licking my lips, which in turn, made him crash his lips to mine once again. His hands started to wander as I put my hands through his hair again. He slowly pulled my panties down my legs and as they were finally off, he lifted me onto his lap, as his body joined mine. I couldn't hold in my gasp as he started to move above me at a steady pace.

I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck as he continued to thrust up into me. I decided to make it even better by meeting his thrusts and as I did, his grip on my hips tightened, bringing me down onto him harder and faster. The only sound in the room was the slapping of our bodies connecting and my fast, sporadic breaths.

"I want to try something…" he said, quietly.

"Yes?"

"I want you to turn around and grab the headboard, baby," he said, still pounding into me.

I did as he requested and I spread my legs so that they would encase his. He entered me again, but this time we both hissed at how much deeper he was able to get in this position. "Edward, this is… amazing. Harder, please, fuck me harder!" I screamed.

He picked up his speed and I pushed back to meet his thrusts and I could feel his hips press against me as he fully sheathed after every thrust. "God, Bella, I'm… I'm not going to make it much longer…" he panted.

"Cum for me, Edward… please," I whimpered, as I leaned back against him.

He continued to thrust inside me a few more times before he released, which triggered my own release. He laid back on the bed and pulled out of me, making us both groan at the loss of our connection. "You never cease to amaze me, Bella."

I started to laugh and rolled over so that I was laying against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head and I fell asleep, content once more, in his arms. When I woke up, I was still in his arms, but I was covered by the sheets and there was someone else in the room with us. I stretched my arms and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What's going on?" I asked, confused as to who is in the room.

"I can finally see why my partner has been having issues at work. Bella, Bella, Bella, you are truly looking for danger with this one," the familiar voice said.

"Demi? What… what are you doing here?" I asked, stunned.

"Well, I needed your help with something, but I couldn't find you. That was until I saw _his_ note in your purse." He pointed at Edward as he said "his".

I started to laugh and asked, "Is Demi jealous?"

"Don't even get me started…"

"Okay, I have to know… are you jealous of him… or of me?" I asked, smirking at my partner in crime, or was it partner in crime-fighting…

"Very funny, Bella."

"I'm being serious. Edward talks about you seriously, and you've never talked about him. Not only that, but you're always giving me a look when I beat or kill the baddies."

"Fine, I'm jealous of both of you…"

_I didn't expect him to answer seriously, or to start blushing! Blushing vampires are rare, but Demi is one of the few and it's starting to freak me out._

"What do you mean, Demetris?" Edward asked, just as seriously.

"I've watched both of you through the years and I have been trying to keep my feelings in check, but I can't. The further I am from either one of you the more pain it causes me. It's very trying on the emotions, and it's a very dangerous thing. Not only am I mated to a human woman, but I'm also mated to a male vampire, what am I to do? You know what could happen either way when I make my decision, Edward."

Edward was in shock and looked to me, trying to piece things together. Not being concerned about anything other than pleasing the two men in front of my and sating my desire, I leaned up on my knees and pulled Demi gently towards me. He followed my grasp and sat in front of me on the bed, as I reached up and trailed my fingers along his face towards his lips before kissing him. He wore a complete suit, white shirt, black jacket and black tie, like all of the special agents wear to work. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue until he granted me entrance. We fought for dominance until Edward got off the bed and walked up behind Demi and kissed his neck, causing all three of us to moan. I pulled back and looked Demi and then Edward in the eyes and then back to Edward.

"I don't know about Edward, but I'm willing to share him," I said looking in Demi's darkening bright orange eyes. I thought I had a choice in the matter. It turned out later, that I was wrong…

"I'm willing to share with you and only you, Demetris," he said as he pulled him in for a kiss.


	3. The Two Mates of the Vampire

**Chapter 3: The Two Mates of the Vampire**

WARNING: THREESOME LEMON... DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...

As Edward stopped kissing Demi, I saw both pairs of eyes darken and look at me. I don't feel scared, it's quite the opposite, which should have been my first clue that something was really wrong with me. I had always had feelings toward Demi, even as a child, but I never showed them for fear of rejection. Looking at those darkening orange eyes in that moment, I knew that rejection was never a problem.

I saw how much he desired me and cared for me in that single look. Even looking into darkening green eyes, I knew that the owner of them would never leave my side or let harm come to me, no matter what happened.

Hoping against all hope that one of these gorgeous male vampires would touch me, I crawled to the top of the bed and laid on my right side. Only seconds later, there were two pairs of arms roaming my body. I looked down in front of me and I saw Demi glancing up at me as he started to kiss and lick my legs until he reached my center.

I started to tremble and then I felt Edward kissing me starting from my neck and following along down my back until he reached my backside. I didn't know what to think until I heard a small voice in my head.

_We want to taste you, Bella. May we taste you?_

There was no way I could verbally respond to that, both out of excitement and complete fear that they could even remotely get into my head, so all I do is nod. Demi started first. He moved my left leg over Edward's side and began to flick his tongue over my sensitive spot and I started to squirm.

Edward moved up the bed so that his face was next to my ear. He turned my face toward his and kissed me. As Demi lapped his tongue around my core, I fisted his hair in my hands and moaned into Edward's mouth. I could feel Demi's tongue inside me and I arched into his face, leaning against Edward. I was completely lost in the passion of the moment. I didn't have any restraint of myself at all, and I didn't have any semblance or feeling that what I was doing was wrong.

Edward disappeared for a moment and I started whimpering, missing Edward's presence behind me, until Demi picked up his pace leading me more and more to the edge. Grabbing his hair, I started to meet the penetrations of his tongue.

"Oh God, Demi! Oh, yes! Please! Don't stop!" I screamed.

_"I won't stop for the world. You taste s-so good, baby,"_ I hear in my head.

In my haze, I forgot about Edward until I heard a snap of something opening. The snap of the cap sent a complete thrill through me because I knew there was more coming.

"Oh God..." I moaned.

Edward crawled up behind me and started kneading my rear. I nodded furiously, allowing him to touch me there, completely focused on nothing at that moment but the pleasure.

Once he saw my response, he trailed his fingers down my back until he reached my anus. He slowly circled around it with lube already on his finger.

I moaned as he inserted his middle finger and stopped. I moved my hips, trying to get friction against his finger and then I heard Demi growl. He grabbed onto my hips and then they both started to thrust at the same time causing me to almost collapse before my first release with both of these fine men.

Edward inserted a second finger and I almost lost control until he whispered, "Hold on, baby. You don't want to miss what's coming... oh God... so tight! Demi, she's even tighter back here..."

Demi growled and then started to urgently rub my sensitive spot, while still simultaneously thrusting with Edward. When Edward inserted a third finger, I couldn't take it anymore and I started to shake with how intense my release was. As I let go, Demi lapped up my release and then crawled up the bed to kiss me.

"Do you understand why I couldn't stop?" he asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I do taste good... on you at least," I said, laughing.

Demi nodded as Edward finally pulled his fingers out of me.

"Demi, I think she's ready." I could tell, as he kissed my shoulder, that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh God... you can't be serious?!" I shrieked as I looked between both of the vampires in bed with me.

They both were sporting the same grins on their faces and I couldn't help but blush. I wasn't sure whether to be more excited or actually be afraid.

"We're both going to pleasure you, Bella," Demi said.

"I thought that this was for him?" I asked pointing toward Demi.

"This is our first time together, and I've always wanted to bottom you both. See with what you've been through, you deserve to be pleasured by us both," Edward said running his hand through my hair.

"You've already done enough for me..."

Demi was the one to shake his head as he kissed me. "Please, baby, do this for me? Next time will be my turn, I promise. Okay?"

I huffed but nodded my head and leaned over to kiss him again. At this point, I was being more drawn to Demi by the moment. Things felt right with him, there was nothing or no one to explain it to me.

As I finished kissing him, I pushed him back so that he was flat on the bed. I straddled his hips and unbuttoned his black jacket and long sleeve, dress shirt and kissed my way down his chest.

When I got to his waistline, instead of quickly unbuckling his leather belt, I ran my nose along his enlarged member and he groaned. In the corner of my eye, I could see Edward up against the stone wall stroking himself, which only turned me on more. I slowly undid Demi's belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his black jeans, his own personal touch to the uniform.

"I can't believe I let you touch me with all of these clothes on," I teased.

"Please, baby, stop... stalling!" he yelled as I pulled him into my mouth. I sucked on his tip and he grunted underneath me. I moaned against him and decided that I was going to prolong what I knew was going to happen next for as long as possible. I wanted them to release just as much as I did, so before I went any further, I removed him from my mouth and started to stroke him while looking at Edward.

Seeing his forehead tighten, I demanded, "Don't you dare, Edward!"

He raised his eyebrows and whimpered. "Why not?"

He sounded like a little boy who had been told that he couldn't play with his favorite toy, because in reality, I just had.

"Wouldn't it be better if you came inside someone?" I asked looking from Edward to Demetri until Edward finally gets it.

"I'm not sure he'd..." I glared at him and Demi hissed as I grasped tighter against his member.

"God, Edward! Edward, come here... let me taste you, please?" he begged.

Edward moaned and came back to the bed, asking, "How do you want me?"

"Hover over my face... ah-h-h-h… facing... uh-h… Bella!" he hissed out as I picked up my speed.

Edward hovered over Demi and whimpered as his member was swallowed into Demetris's mouth. I started to rub my thighs together at the sight of what is happening in front of me before I slid myself over Demetris's swollen member.

I began gyrating my hips against Demi's and Edward pulled me in and kissed me. Demi released Edward and started licking his sac, so I grabbed onto Edward's member and began stroking him while Demi sucked and I moved my hips against my other man's. I watched as Edward's forehead once again scrounged together and how Demetris began to thrust into me harder and faster, still working on Edward.

"Come for me, boys. Please!" I moaned as I used my free hand to massage Demetris's testicles. I felt him start to tighten, and I began to move faster for them both. After a few more thrusts, Edward came in my hand and Demetris did the same inside me.

I rolled off of Demi to the left and Edward rolled off toward the right. We both rested our heads on Demetris's chest and Edward grabbed the comforter that had fallen off the bed on his side. He threw it over all three of us and I grabbed his hand, resting ours on Demi's chest right near Demetris's heart.

A few seconds later, I fell into a deep sleep. Feeling closer to Demetris than I had ever felt to anyone. Including Edward. That was when the shame started.


	4. REVISION IN PROGRESS

For my readers,

Life has changed drastically in the last two years, so I have decided to revamp this story and work through the kinks. Also, I am going to be slowly working on this story more as time goes on.


	5. Does Life Ever Become Normal?

div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"em"God, I cannot believe what I just did. I mean, I know I hit a major low once Dad died and all, but I'm sleeping with the enemy. Not just one, but two. I barely know Edward, and I have worked with Demetris for going on six years now. Humans are being sold as blood slaves left and right and I'm sleeping with a brother of one of the biggest crime lords I am trying to fight! This is insane. I got caught up in the erotica of the moment. I couldn't help it. I have known Demetri for so long and honestly, I don't know when it happened, but I love him. I can't throw that away just because of my new infatuation with some new guy. I always told myself that I would never be alone and have sex with two guys. Look what happened there..."/em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"I sat my pen down and ran my hands through my hair. God, I felt so stupid. Dad always warned me about taking care of myself, and I joined the family business, that was enough stress to have to deal with on it's own. But then, I went and slept with two gorgeous, dare I say it, vampires! Jesus, why couldn't I be the safe girl? div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"There was a knock on my door and I turned around to see Edward through my sliding glass door. He had his head down and he could tell something was wrong. I walked up to the door and let him in.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hey," I greeted him, pushing my hair behind my ear.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hi, Bella," he responded softly.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"I turned around and went to sit down on the couch. I didn't want to push anything out of him or hurry things along, so I just sat there and watched what his next move would be.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't know that you were Demetris Alexander's mate. I never would have spoke to you had I known. He's well known for trying to kill my family..." Edward went quiet and all I could do was cry.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""You don't have to apologize. Technically, not even I knew. He never said anything. Last night was the first time anything like that ever happened between us. He swore never to hurt me, but seeing you and me together changed all of that."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I have to admit, I myself, I have never done anything like what we did in that room. I don't think I could ever do it again though. I would completely lose myself." Edward's eyes turned a darker shade and he rubbed the back of his neck.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""You said that he is well known for trying to kill your family, what did you mean?" I asked him, already knowing about the vampire king.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""My brother, as you probably know, is Emmett McCarthy. One of the most power-hungry and selfish vampires I have ever met. Instead of doing what he can to stick to human food, like Demetris and I do, he chooses to feast off of human blood. My father on the other hand, while he had been king, made it so that we went according to God's laws as much as we could. We may have been born monsters, but we don't have to decide to be monsters. My brother absolutely hated my father, so he decided to get rid of him. He put dead man's blood in my father's human meal one night. Considering it was the wine that killed my father, I am sure that that was where it was placed... I am sorry, you probably didn't want to hear that, that has nothing to do with Demetris." Edward shook his head out of irritation at himself.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""No, it does. I remember him talking about a case with the prior king. He could never get a witness to the murder. No one ever stood forward. If your father was the precious King Maxim, why call yourself a Cullen? They are two completely different covens... Sorry, families." I was completely curious and couldn't help myself. The Cullen family had always been a family to give back to the people, while the McCarthy's had always been straight vampire politics.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Edward looked like he wanted to talk, but he just leaned back in his chosen spot and closed his eyes. I decided to go make some coffee because I could tell it would be another long night. I was supposed to be working on the case, but in a way, I was not only working on the present case against Emmett McCarthy, but also a cold case of about thirteen years. Vampires don't age as much as we humans do. There's some weird thing that they can do to shorten their lifespan, but I'm not in on that little factor. There's been rumors flying around that they can become humans emagainem./div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"As I was making coffee, I heard the door open and then close. The next thing I knew, I was walking into the living room and there on the couch was no one other than the woman herself. I mean, seriously, if it wasn't bad enough that I had to deal with a crazy vampire problem, I had nosy neighbors who just so happened to be reformed werewolves. Leah Clearwater, the nosiest of all of them was now sitting on my couch. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I figured I would stop by seeing as though your vampire friends from the past keep showing up. I mean, did you have to emletem James back in? That was the stupidest thing you could have done, Bells." Leah huffed at me as I gave her the 'this is not the time' glare./div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"I had been so tired of dealing with other types of people that I practically wanted to move out into the middle of nowhere, but seeing as though it was my job to protect the humans, I couldn't do that. I finished making the coffee and threw my head back to lean on the cupboard with my back against the counter near the sink. "I could really use some peace right now, would you mind leaving please? Edward will not let anything happen to me."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Leah stuck up her nose at me and growled at Edward before walking back out the front door.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I cannot believe her. I can't stand it when she just walks in like that."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""You kind of allow it when you leave the door wide open."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I didn't..."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""You left it unlocked, that's wide open for a werewolf. They don't have any sense of boundaries."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Within the next moment, I was calm. There was only one person who could calm me like that and I wanted to cry. As Edward was leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, I opened my eyes to see Demetris right behind him. He hadn't ever needed a way in. Technically, he didn't even need to ask permission to enter the apartment. He didn't need to because it was an apartment building that he and his family owned. He and my dad cut a deal when I was eight years old. I think my dad knew I would be safe because of the whole working with Demetris since he, Dad, had just gotten out of the police academy. Dad trusted Demetris with his life, and so did I, with mine.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hey there, beautiful." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I began to melt into him and wanted to stay there as long as I could. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hi... I've missed you."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, I noticed you've been working and thinking pretty hard on a few things. I could feel the strain."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"I looked up at him and started crying. Even though I had my arms around him and didn't want to let go, I started wiping the tears away and he put my arms back down and around him and kissed them all away. "I know what we did was wrong, and I should not have joined you both. I could not help myself. Knowing that one way or another, whichever way I decided to go, my mates were both in front of me, I could not resist. I swore to your father that I would keep you safe and that I would not do anything until we had made things right before God, but I failed him. I know that our Lord will forgive me, and that he has, but we cannot do it again. Seeing as though I am the one who is to lead, I wanted to ask you an important question." div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"I stood there in complete shock. I'm pretty sure that my mouth had dropped open and I couldn't shut it. Demetris had always believed in a man named Jesus and he had told me his own experiences with him, but he hadn't ever tried to correct any of my situations. I didn't have a clue what to say other than ask him, "What is it that you want to ask me, Demi?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"This was when things got really weird. Demetris slid his body down to the floor so that he was on one knee and he looked at me with those eyes that he has and asked me, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"A vampire marrying a human. How did that work? I guessed I would end up finding out. I loved him after all. "Yes, Demetris Volturi Alexander, I will marry you."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"He stood up and twirled me around right before kissing me so tenderly that I again could not help but cry. God, I hate it when I cry so much...div 


End file.
